Numb
by CabbieBade
Summary: (PART 3 TO MONSTER) It was after Total Drama season 5, after Mike had his big change. Everyone starts to go missing and it's up to Mike, Zoey, Scott and Dawn to save everyone before it's to late. But theres one problem, the kidnapper looks like Mike, IS Mike, it's just his dark past he had. Will he save everyone and kill himself? (I own the picture, even though it stinks!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is part three. Mikey is all grown up... kind of :') I'm so proud of him... but then again I rush things and stuff. :P I hope you like this one, it's a mystrey (I can't spell, I never can :( ) and Mike's dark side pops in a lot, you just have to read carefully, intell the end... okay enough with spoilers.**

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person_

_ There's many things I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning_

_ I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_ A reason to start over new _

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

* * *

**It** was a few months after Total Drama season five. Everyone went home but little that they knew that they all lived next to eachother. Mike was two houses down from Dawn, Scott was down the street and Zoey was across from him and they all hanged out and little kids, teenagers and some elders asked them questions and followed them around like puppies. Almost like Sierra was like with Cody.

Mike was in his room with everyone. Scott was in a chair, playing with a basketball, Dawn was sitting near the window, sniffing the fresh air every five seconds and making a comment about mother nature, Zoey was sitting next to Mike on his bed playing on his phone.

"And that is how the deer hunts it's pray. It's beautiful but sad." Dawn said, the three bestfriends looked over at the aura whisper. "Nobody was listening, am I correct earthlings?" She said and Scott smiled at her.

"I did. It's nice how you tell it but it's to graphic." He said and she smiled back.

"Yeah, I almost wanted to puke." Zoey said and giggled, Mike smiled and Scott laughed.

"It's not funny! It's beautiful." Dawn said and started to pet a bird that landed on her leg. Scott sat next to her and Zoey held Mike's hand, he smiled, they have been dating for two almost three months.

"Moonbeam, it's not beautiful when you say every detail, it's more like puke and blood." He said and she put her head down and sighed. Zoey laughed and Miley came into the room.

"Has anybody seen Gwen? I went to her house and she's not there." She said and Mike rolled his eyes, she was over reacting again.

"She might be at Duncans, planning revenge for Courtney or someone." He said and she nodded and sat in Scott's old chair. Mike hasn't seen hardly any of his personality's, Sventlana came once when Zoey and Dawn had him hike up a hill, Chester came when Mike tripped over a rock and yelled in his old man voice, Manatoba Smith came when Scott was bugging him at his house and he hopped onto a hourse and tied him up. Vito, he hasn't came since before the whole... "new Mike" thing. He missed Vito very much and he was normally annoyed with him but it was like you lost someone you loved or your brother ignoring you for months and you live in the same room... but in this case, mind.

Dawn got up and went to the bathroom. Scott sat on the floor and threw the ball at Mike.

"Grape me." Scott said, Zoey threw a grape in his mouth and smiled.

"So you and Dawn." Miley said and winked, Scott moaned and threw his head back.

"I like her okay. But it won't happen, she likes friends only and just drop it." He said and Mike threw the ball back at him.

"No we won't drop it. You need to be nice and caring instead of sneeky and mad." Mike said and smiled and Miley stole a grape.

"And how many times have I heard that before?" Scott said and Mike looked over at him, everyone was quiet and Miley cleared her throat. Zoey felt Mikes hand squeezing her's and she tried to calm him down.

"At least I don't hide my feelings."

"At least I don't take my anger out on my sister." Mike was about to yell at him before Dawn intered the room, she looked around and sat next to Scott, everyone was real quiet.

"Why thank you Scott, it's nice you have feelings for once and yes I would like to be friends." She said and Scott slammed his head against the wall. Everyone laughed and they heard someone coming up the stairs, it was Izzy, a crazy girl from the first three seasons or so.

"Hey guys! I went over to Gwens to stalk her and Duncan was going nuts, did you know someone kidnapped her?" She asked and Mike looked at her crazy, she was always crazy so he bet she's making this up.

"Your aura says your telling the truth! Who else?" Dawn said and Izzy shrugged.

"I haven't seen Trent or Harold eather." She said and Mike shot up.

"That poor guy, Trent. Always having bad things happining to him." He said and sighed.

"We have to help them." Zoey said and Izzy giggled and did a back flip, Dawn smiled. Then something grabbed Izzy, it was to dark to figure out what it was, but whatever it was. It stole the Owen loving freak.

"IZZY!" Everyone called, Miley ran to the door and then the figure took her. Mike seen his own sister vanish before his eyes, he looked closer and seen the figure had his eyes but pure white and a evil smirk... it was him, the inside him. The past him he screamed and rushed outside, no cars, nothing. They just vanished, Zoey, Dawn and Scott we're right behind him.

"Zoey go call the police!" Scott ordered but Dawn shushed him.

"It's no use. That thing is faster, it could of already tooken them all we know. It could of tooken anyone and anything." She said and everyone looked at eachother, Zoey then looked at Mike and became sad. If they took her or him, she didn't know what to do and how to do it.

"Okay, I have a plan. Since Mike's house is bigger then all of ares. We stay at his, we all go into are houses and pack up, we get all we can and we stick together, if someone uses the bathroom, one of us stand guard, if someone changes, the girls go to one room, boys another." Scott said and everyone nodded. At first they wen't to Dawns, she packed thousands of books, money, cloughs, a blow up matriss, notepads, and ropes. She was already prepared like she was born for this or knew this was going to happen, but then again she's Dawn... sooo.

Then they went to Scott, first thing he looked for was his Pappy, he didn't find him and sighed, it must of took him, he packed cloughs, money as well and night vision goggles, which looked so funny! They went to Zoeys and she had a few suite cases, she packed family photos, cloughs well mostly dresses, boots and a few knifes. I guess incase they get lost? Mike took them back and seen he had another matriss but didn't have another for anyone else, his mother would be coming in a hour and he hopped she was alright.

* * *

Two hours later, nobody came. Dawn was starving, Scott was looking at the doors, windows and anything else every five minutes and Zoey was trying to calm Mike down.

"Okay, im going to die if we don't get anything!" Dawn said and Scott got worried.

"My mom was going shopping, its always an hour before she comes home. Theres nothing in the fridge." Mike said and moaned, they all had to feed eachother.

"We can go to a diner" Zoey said and everyone agreed.

* * *

They got there, they sat down, Zoey, then Mike, then Scott, Dawn. Mike gave Zoey a menu, Scott and Dawn faught over one since the dumb waitress gave three.

"So, what would it be?" The waitress said, she looked sad, Dawn could tell she lost someone, not deathly but lost.

"Burger." Scott, Mike and Zoey said at the same time and looked at eachother. Dawn giggled.

"Salad."

"Meat or no meat?" That made Dawn gasp so loud it echoed to the other side of the world.

"WHAT KIND OF DINER IS THIS?! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU THREE! THAT COW SACRAFISED IT'S LIFE FOR YOU!"

"Said the girl who was talking about a deer and it's prey." Scott said rolling his eyes. "Exuse her, she's just an animail lover, mother nature freak... thing! No meat I guess." He said and the waitress nodded. They all looked around, this was the most popularist diner and everyday it was packed, but today. Then the Tv clicked on and two of the waitresses we're watching the news.

"Breaking news, so far almost 140 people have vanished, there are witnesses everywhere and they say they see a dark shadows taking them and they vanish into dust. But there not dust, or are they? We are looking who or what is taking them and trying to find the location where there all at."

"My brother vanished, he said he was coming home last night, I waited and waited and finally a police officer came to my door saying he was missing." A waitress said, it was the same one that surved them.

Mike, Zoey, Dawn and Scott looked at eachother and knew, they had to do something to save there friends, family and strangers one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this story doesn't have much views, but my main one does, should I delete this and put these few chapters in the "Monster" thing? Then cut the pictures in half and just keep the title monster and add series to it (like this?) or something. Idk, if you say yes you will know what it will look like.**

* * *

**Everyone** entered Mike's house, it was now raining. Everyone agreed on that at least one or two people will guard eachother for two hours. Like the girls will guard and watch the boys, then two hours later the boys will do the same to watch everyones back. Zoey sighed, by now her family or half of her family is gone. Scott sighed and Dawn sat on the stairs.

"Your not worried?!" He said and she smiled.

"You shall never panic, it's just a waist of time." She said and Scott rolled his eyes, walking off. Mike started to blow up a matriss and sighed, what if it's Vito, is that where he ran off to? To ruin his and everyone elses life? He carried the bed into his room, shoving things in his closet for room, Dawn looked out the window, the whole street was like a ghost down. Not one soul outside, either there to scared to go outside or dissapeared like everyone else. She wondered if everyone is gone now and it's just them, she seen a bird and it blinked at her, she waved at it and then it dissapeared. It was normal but not normal now. Zoey came over and looked out to. Mike went into the basement and started grabbing anything and everything they might need. Since his mom wasn't going to be coming back for a while, he got into her safe, at first it was all pictures of her, his dad, Miley and himself but he kept digging and found a key that could unlock anything and smiled.

He heard some whispers and he couldn't make it out.

"_Hurry... fire... burn... house_." It said and Mike grabbed the key and ran up stairs and Scott looked at him who was cooking. Fire! But then again, it was just his imagionation so he sat at the table. Scott said he had to use the bathroom and ran up the stairs.

Scott was atleast gone for five minutes until Mike looked up and the whole floor was on fire.

"SCOTT! ZOEY! DAWN!" He yelled, Zoey looked over and screamed, Dawn gasped and started to pack stuff, Scott ran down stairs and helped Dawn. It was to big and mild that they couldn't put it out.

"MOTHER NATURE!" Dawn said happily and everyone looked at her like she was crazy, she clapped and skipped out the door. Zoey and Scott we're up the stairs throwing things at Mike the might need, they all ran out and the house exsploded, then soonly everyone elses did, one by one, Scott pointed to the forest, Dawn jumped on his back and demanded him to run as fast and far as they can.

They did and we're in the middle of a big forest, Dawn jumped off and Mike sighed, all his stuff was gone and there's. Zoey put down a bag and sat down, Mike sat next to her and moaned.

"We need shelter." Dawn said and smiled.

"Yeah no dip!" Scott said and rolled his eyes, "we can build one or keep looking."

"Build." Everyone agreed and Dawn climbed up a tree and sat on a branch.

"Get down from there! We dont need you breaking your leg and help us." Mike yelled at the aura whisper.

"I will, soon."

Zoey helped Scott tear bark from trees and Scott pulled out a knife and started to cut the tree into thick boards, it took him an hour or more but it was worth it. He put the boards on a old tree that fell and smoothed them out the best he could. Mike still tried to get Dawn down but it was no use, it started to rain and Scott only had half of the house done. Just the floor, two sides of the house and a little bit of the roof.

Zoey got all the blankets and Dawn finally came down, didn't bother to help but sat in the corner and smiled. She loved the smell of rain, she loved the smell of anything that had to do with nature.

* * *

The next morning Dawn was up before anyone else and went to go for food, she took rocks along so if she get's lost she can find her way back to everyone else. She smiled and found a waterfall, the one she had in her dream, she grabbed cups from her bag she stole from her house and started to put water in them.

"STOP!" She turned around and there was an old man. "That's my water! Get away from there!" He yelled and Dawn backed up scared.

"Are you the person that keep kidnapping everyone?!" He yelled and Dawn shook her head no. "WELL YOU ALMOST STOLE SOMETHING!" He said and grabbed a big stick, she ran off screaming. Scott came running to her, taking his knife and pointing to the man.

"DONT YOU DARE HURT HER! Dawn! Where we're you?" Scott asked, Dawn was behind his back holding onto him.

"I was getting water and food for us and he stopped me." She said and the man started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'm just as scared as you guys. Names Chuck." He said and shook Scott's hand.

"Chuck Norris?"

"No! Just Chuck." He said and by now Mike and Zoey came over.

"Well i'm Mike, this is Zoey, Scott and the girl you almost attacked, Dawn." Mike said and Dawn waved a little and gulped.

"GREAT! Now I have to make room for five, with signs just in case we get lost." Scott moaned and Zoey giggled. Chuck took his stick and Mike lead him to the little house that Scott was almost done with.

"I can't believe you cut down all those trees just for this." Dawn said, Scott had enough, he took her by her shoulders and sighed.

"Dawn, do you want to live or die?! Do you want to find your friends and family?! Then I suggest you shut up, sacrafise the trees and animails, help us and snap out of it!" He said and Dawn just looked at him, she sighed and started to cut a tree feeling guilty with every cut.


	3. Chapter 3

**It** has now been two months. Two months since everyone has been missing, two months since all the houses exsploded and two months since Dawn has lost her touch to nature. It is now summer, the hottest time of the year. Since Zoey's hair is so short she didn't have to cut it, or Scott and Mike. Chuck cut his but Dawn wouldn't, Scott would beg her because she's going to be hot, she would always say she can borrow Zoey's pony tails but then she complains because it's to hot and her hair feels like someone is sitting on it.

Dawn was in the water fall washing her hair smiling and dryed it. Scott was behind a tree with a knife, he didn't want her to suffer and die on him, he had to do something. Dawn walked over to him, with one of Zoey's red dresses on.

"Whoo! That cold water just wakes you up!" She said and stood in front of him.

"Did I ever mention that your so beautiful?" He said smirking, she looked at him and laughed.

"Nice try Scott, your not cutting off my hair." She said and started to walk off. He looked at her sad, turning her around, she screamed, he pulled her into a hug and cut it off. Her blonde hair was almost gone, it was now to her shoulders. She slapped him and he looked down.

"I was trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" She said and ran off to there little house. Mike looked at Dawn shocked, she ran inside the little house.

There we're three beds. Two bunks and a little hamick for Chuck, girls get one bunk, guys other. She jumped on hers, which she climbed up a little vine like a monkey and just sat there, crying. Scott came back and sighed.

"I don't want to lose her of overheat." He said, everyone understood Scott well, he loved Dawn, even Chuck knew that and they hardly met and talked, Dawn didn't know it. When he tries to make a move, he either messes up or Dawn friendzones him. Dawn cried for a few hours and finally Scott came in.

"Dawn, im so sorry." He said and walked in, shutting the door he and Mike made, little flowers and hearts by Zoey. She turned around ignoring him. She was super skinny now, everyone was, but mostly her. Even though she kind of gave up on nature, she sometimes feeds the animails that starve. She's like that, thinks of others first instead of her. Scott climbed up the rope since Chuck is to lazy to make ladders, and sat next to her. She looked down and he sighed.

"I really am." He said and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked down. Scott changed to, he was all mean now, but she has changed him. Taught him things he never knew about the earth, he taught her how to hunt, he grew soft, she just got weaker.

"Yeah, and you said that when you said to give up nature, when you wacked me with a log, and when you threw me into the water." She said and he sighed, he felt so bad now. Her hair was everythig to her. It was her protection, her beauty besides her almost see through eyes. If she wanted the role of Rapunzel in a movie, musical, play, anything, she would of got it.

Dawn sighed and faced him, she looked up sad.

"I thought you we're my friend." She said and slid down.

"Dawn! I am your friend." He said and slid down after her.

"You sure dont act like it." Dawn said and fixed a big pile of rocks in a corner that they call an "oven" getting it ready for whatever Chuck and Zoey found. Scott finally had enough of playing games and stumbling over his feet for her, he grabbed her and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her cold icey hands on his shoulders.

"Nice try, I still don't like you." She said and Scott slammed his head on the wall, she giggled.

"But I always knew you we're a good kisser by the way you eat apples." She said, ruffling his hair then walked off. (So got that from Zoey 101, Lola!) He smiled and walked off.

* * *

But now he so regrets doing that. It was now winter, her hair very little grew back. It was at night, super cold and it was rainig. Chuck was fast asleep on his little bed, Dawn was bundled up next to Mike and Scott, nothing was working, not even a fire. Zoey was next to Mike, Scott was asleep and Dawn was halfway in both of the boy's shirts.

"How many days until winters over?!" Zoey yelled and then thunder came.

"20 more days, then snow!" Dawn said and sighed, Mike and Zoey moaned and Scott woke up when lightning struck a tree.

"Darn it! I almost killed a rat!"

"Dream later, huddle now!" Mike said and Scott rolled his eyes. Chuck started to talk in his sleep and smile.

"When are we going to find them?" Zoey asked Mike, he sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Tomorrow. We're going farther in the woods, but we're spliting up until we meet eachother. Chuck knows how to hunt, we leave and then take some things." He said and everyone nodded.

* * *

The next very early morning, they left Chuck a note, grabbed two bags. One for Dawn and Scott, one for Zoey and Mike and they both headed in diffrent directions.

* * *

About an our later Zoey was barly hanging onto Mike's hand because she was so weak and hungry. He looked around and finally sat her on a rock.

"I dont feel good." Zoey said and Mike sighed, shes sick from the rain. He tried to give her something but she wouldn't take it, he tried water, ignored it.

"I'm thirsty and hungry, but also not." She said, she was paler now then she was before, weaker, she was dying. He sudddenly got scared and layed her down, covering her up. This might be the last time he could see Zoey.

"NO! We go north east, not north west!" Scott yelled.

"We dont even have a compas, what are you talking about?!" Dawn said and threw a rock at him.

"Zoey please drink the water." Mike said smilling, she shook her head and he screamed.

"Please! Your so weak because your sick! Now come on!" He said and his eyes started to glow red and he slapped her.


	4. Chapter 4 the end!

**I hope you enjoy this, this is the last chapter but I would love to make a part four, if so, PLEASE PM me or review this telling me ideas! I love the ending, so cute and happy kind of.**

* * *

**"NO!** Go this way!" Scott yelled at Dawn, they have been fighting for so long that there still a few inches away from Chuck.

"You know what, go whatever way. But if we get lost, I told you so." Dawn said, Scott rolled his eyes and began to walk away Dawn following him. Mike's eyes we're still red and still trying to help Zoey, he gave up and decited to carry her.

* * *

An hour later he was still carrying her, and bumped into someone, it was Scott.

"Great! We walked in a big circle!" Scott yelled, Dawn looked up and seen a little house, not the same one they built, a diffrent one.

"Hey... whats that?" She said and everyone ran there. Mike sat Zoey down, once he did that, she dissapeared, then Dawn, Scott started to freak out and he did to. Mike just stood there, he opened the door and there everyone was. It was smaller on the outside, bigger on the inside. People we're everywhere. Zoey and everyone was tied up, his mom, Dawn, Scott, Miley, Gwen, Zoey's parents, Dawn's pet bird, Scott's dad... or pappy.

Then he saw it, the dark figure, it was a few inches taller then him, red eyes and his teeth are like sharp fingernail claws. Vito came out of the corner clapping, smirking.

"Congratz dude, you found us." He said, Mike looked around more and seen Chuck, playing with a string that was hanging off the chair laughing.

"Let them go."

"Sorry no thank you. Can't hurt us." Vito said and stood by the figure.

"Why?" Mike said and punched Vito in the stomach, all three hunched over.

"Because that happens, were in your mind, you hurt us, you hurt yourself to." Vito said and smirked. Mike's eyes widen. How else was he going to fight them without hurting himself? He can't be like the ghost busters guys and suck them into a vacume, he might be in there to. Mike looked over at Zoey who was now awake and walked over to her, Scott behind her, Dawn next to him.

"Im sorry I hurt you guys, I didnt mean to." He said and Zoey started to cry. "I turned into a monster by hurting me by hurting you."

"Dont! Just leave us." Scott said and Dawn try to move to hug him and everyone, but she couldn't. Mike turned back to Vito and the figure.

"So, if I hurt myself, that means your gone to." Mike said smiling.

"Yeah! Wait... oh no." Vito said and the figure gulped. It couldn't talk but it could just growl.

* * *

But that has been two years ago. Mike had died of freeing everyone, he turned into an angel, all his personalitys we're gone and he was glad. Zoey missed him everyday but she had someone else to look at now, not Scott or Dawn, Miley or anyone else. She has a tan baby boy that looks just like Mike, nothing like Zoey, but he does have her heart and Mikes. Miley let Scott, Dawn and Zoey move in with her and her mom since they had empty rooms and we're lonley to. Zoey haven't met any guy ever since but she's still happy either way, Scott and Dawn got married, Miley was still like she was, nosey and mean.

Zoey was playing with Mike, yes, she named him after Mike. Mike smiled at her and said a few simple words.

"Daddy loves you." Zoey looked down at the small child, he smiled, the gap between his teeth showing. Zoey stood there shocked but then smiled, the door opened and a figure stood there, smiling at her.

_**~ END ~**_

* * *

**Part four? No? Yes? Idk, if so give me ideas. If not, then... well, then not. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
